Letters From Home
by HalieNichole23
Summary: No matter what happens, these letters will keep us connected and our hope alive. /SasuSaku/


So, heres a story I just am dying to do. I've been wanting to do it for awhile, I'm just in mood for serious writing. This is the story for it, please enjoy and review (: Oh, and Bad Teacher chapter 6 is halfway and will be uploaded this weekend.

This story is in the Narutoverse, but just altered greatly and modernized a little.

Summary: No matter what happens, these letters will keep us connected and our hope alive. /SasuSaku/

_**Letters From Home: Chapter 1**_

"Uchiha!" Said man turned his head to his left to see who had wanted him. It was the general of his army field, his green hat, which showed his high rank, hiding most of his gray spiky hair, a mask covering half of his face, green wife beater that showed his scarred forearms matched with his camo pants tucked into his steel toed black boots.

"Sir yes sir." The young Uchiha said out of pure respect for his leader.

"Stand down Uchiha, I just came to ask you a question." The general replied watching as his soldier got out of saluting pose into a nonchalant one stuffing his pants into his camo pants.

"About what?"

"Can't I have a conversation with my favorite soldier without being questioned?" He replied ruffling said soldiers hair.

"I'm not a little boy anymore Kakashi." The uncomfortable boy said shrugging off his hand.

"Calm down Sasuke." Said the older man. "I'm 10 years older than you, you surely can kick my ass."

To this Sasuke smirked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of my general to speak to me?"

"I was wondering after training if you would like to go the coffee shop with me? It would be a good place too catch up."

"As in a date? Sorry, but I don't roll that way." Sasuke teased to his elder, Kakashi only rolled the one visible eye he had.

"For that I'm making you guys run 10 miles instead of 5." Kakashi said jokingly even though he meant it, some other soldiers on Sasuke's team walked by the duo as they heard their leader say that and moaned in agony.

Sasuke shrugged at his words. "To answer your question, I actually been craving coffee for the past few days."

"Sasuke? The great Sasuke, craving something? You know only woman or gay men crave stuff right." Kakashi said sarcastically, trailing off as he spoke.

Sasuke glared fiercly at his leader. Knowing it wouldn't have been a pretty sight he shouted the words, "Alright soldiers, 10 mile warm up!"

"This isn't over old man." Sasuke viciously said as he started to do his warm up miles.

~xXx~

"Man Kakashi, why all that damn running today. We ran about 50 miles!" Sasuke said as he slumped down into the booth at the coffee shop Kakashi had told him about.

"You pissed me off." Kakashi bluntly replied as he scanned through a menu.

"I always do."

"Good point." Kakashi short answered yet again, wanting to start a new conversation. The older man looked to the younger ones left hand. "Hows the married life treating you?"

Sasuke looked down to see the gold band on his left ring finger, he smiled gently at this sight. "Really well."

"Sakura is well to I hope?"

"Yes she is, today is our one year wedding anniversary." Sasuke said, the soft smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh really? Anything special planned?"

"I asked Sakura, and she said all she wanted was a quiet evening together. So if you don't consider that special, than no."

"Sounds like you guys will be rather cozy for the night." Kakashi stated. "Any thoughts on starting a family?"

Sasuke's face looked up from his wedding band to look at his leader. He usually didn't like talking about his personal life like this, but Kakashi was a family friend.

"I was actually thinking about talking to her about it tonight." To this Kakashi face pained greatly, which confused him.

"Is something the matter Kakashi?"

"Sasuke, you know how much I love to talk and catch up on your life." There was a pained pause is Kakashi's statement. "But theres a reason I wanted to bring you here."

Sasuke's face expression hardened. "And that reason was?"

Kakashi face saddened at the news he would have to tell Sasuke. "The war in Sound right?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke questioned further, wondering where he was going with this.

"Konoha's soldiers are diminishing rather quickly, they are asking we send more troops."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Your asking me?"

"Yes Sasuke, I choose your quadrant to go."

"Why!" Sasuke shouted, catching a few by standers attention.

"Sasuke-"

"Why did you choose our quadrant? There are plenty of other more qualified squads out there!" Sasuke said rather loudly.

"But they don't have the Sasuke Uchiha in their squads now do they?" Kakashi said calmly but loudly. Sasuke flinched visibly. "You know as well as I do you are most likely the best close combat specialist we have with your Chidori and Sharigan."

"I realize that! Why me though why not-"

"Don't even say why not Itachi. He specializes in a different speciality than you, and you know that as well as I do." Sasuke looked down in defeat, he clenched his fist together, nails digging into his palm.

Kakashi looked to him in sympathy. "Look Sasuke-"

"I... I know Kakashi." Sasuke said interrupting Kakashi yet again. "I didn't sign up for the army for nothing."

Kakashi nodded. "I know its going to be hard to leave Sakura for an unknown amount of time." Kakashi automatically felt guilty by stating this when he saw how much sorrow Sasuke now held in his eyes.

"Yeah..." With this Sasuke stood up and began to walk out of the shop.

"Uchiha! Wait!" Sasuke paused at Kakashi calling his name yet again.

"You set out a week from today at 6 A.M. Until then, your dismissed." Sasuke didn't respond in the least bit and just continued to walk away.

~xXx~

"I know I know calm down Ino. It's my anniversary not yours." A woman with odd pink hair said over the telephone to her blonde best friend. She was currently making a meal for her and her husband for their one year anniversary of marriage.

"_Yeah forehead, but I can't help it! Shika-kun and I haven't even made that step yet." _Her friend replied through the device.

"Isn't it sad you two are the only one of us not married yet?" The girl said teasingly, which caused an uproar over the phone to where she had to put it away from her ear to prevent her from going deaf. Suddenly, she heard the door to her apartment open and quickly became excited. "Pig I gotta go, Sasuke-kun just came in." With a quick goodbye from the other side she pressed the end button and rushed out of the kitchen to greet her husband.

"Sasuke-kun!" The excited girl said running up to the man she called her husband. He welcomed her with opened arms.

"Hey Sakura." He replied kissing the crown of her head before pulling back somewhat to look into her emerald eyes and dip his head down to kiss her rosy lips. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting, there was a lot of soldiers that came in wounded from the war. I couldn't save most of them. They had this strange symbol on the back of their neck." Sakura explained walking over to loveseat in their living room sitting down.

"Really? What did it look like?"

Sakura looked up to the ceiling, placing her slender finger on her cheek as if to enhance her thinking.  
"It was three backwards black commas all arranged in a circle." She said remembering.

"Any idea what it means?"

"No, Tsunade is busy with the strategist of the war. So I haven't have had time talk to her about it. So I'm head of the hospital as of now, but I haven't had time to do research on it. But since everyone I've tried to heal died with that symbol, I determined its either a mark of someone who kills someone or some kind of poison effect."

Sasuke nodded, not understanding most of her medical talk. He sniffed and smelled something delcious. "What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite." Sakura said getting up and walking to the kitchen, only to return moments later with two plates of Sasuke's favorite meal. Sakura's expression suddenly darkened. "If you ask what the accasion is I'm going to slap you."

Sasuke looked at her grimly. "You think I would forget our anniversary?"

"Yes." She replied almost instantly.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath at the lack of trust Sakura had in him but brushed off the thought as he took a bite into his Momotaro.

"How is it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded in approval. Sakura giggled at this action and started to gracefully eat hers as well.

Once they were both done Sakura left to see to washing the dishes then their night of being in each others arms could commence. While Sakura was away Sasuke was thinking of ways to break the news to Sakura about him being called out to war, he knew he would have to tell her tonight or maybe even tomorrow.

While Sasuke was thinking about different scenarios, Sakura walked into the room and noticed the look on Sasuke's face.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up to see the worried look on his wifes face. "Its nothing."

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura scolded. She could tell when he was lying, which he knew she could. He cursed under his breath, here he goes.

"Sit." He ordered, when she complied he sighed deeply. _"Here goes nothing."_ He thought.

"I spoke to Kakashi today." He started out.

"Oh really how did that go?"

"Not so well."

"What-"

"I got called to war." Sakura's face paled greatly at this statement. Sasuke looked to see her face do just that, he felt guilty but what could he do? It was the truth.

"Y-Your not serious. A-Are you?" Sakura stuttered sounding like their best friends wife Hinata.

"I wish I wasn't." Sasuke said and looked down to the ground. Sakura slumped into the couch. She knew there was a chance he would get called but the chances were so small that she thought he wouldn't.

"Was it just you?" She questioned.

"No my whole quadrant. So Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and all then will be coming too."

"Kami..." Sakura said putting her hands over her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"I leave a week from today." Sasuke said answering the sad girls unasked question. "Theres nothing we can do about it."

"I know." Sakura looked up to him. "We just got to live this week like its our last, because..." Sakura trailed off a tear fell from her glossy eyes.

"Because it might be our last." Sasuke finished for her bringing a hand to her face to wipe away a tear. Sasuke kissed her lips to relieve a little sadness between them. Sakura eagerly kissed him back. The only times they separated their mouths was when air was needed. Then they were connected once more. Sasuke lifted her up bridal style, never letting his mouth trail off from hers and carried her into their bedroom and set her on the bed, while he climbed on top of her.

"It's our anniversary Sak, lets not waste it." Sasuke said trying to cheer her up, which it did slightly, and began to kiss him once again.

~xXx~

"I can't believe it..." Sakura said helping Sasuke pack up his things. It was 5 A.M. Sasuke and his quadrant were leaving at 6. "Y-Your already leaving."

Sasuke stopped packing up his clothes and walked over to his melancholy wife and hugged her tightly. "I know."

She hugged him back with just as much force. "I-I don't want you to go."

Sasuke smiled sadly at this comment. "I don't either Sak, but I have to." Sakura pulled back a bit and looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. He kissed her passionately on the lips before pulling back and finishing his packing.

Before both knew it, they were done packing, and were off, hand in hand, to the front gates of their village.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" A blonde called from the gates. It didn't take much brains to figure out it was Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted when they came into hearing distance, Sasuke's reply was a nod of his head.

Naruto looked at the two sadly. Sakura was the only one who truly made Sasuke happy, and now he had to leave her for Kami knows how long. If this transition was hard for anyone, it was the hardest for him. Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand to pull her in a tight embrace, this made the knuckle headed ninja smile before doing the same to his wife Hinata.

Kakashi was usually late for everything, but he sure chose a day to actually not be late. He arrived 5:55 A.M.

"Kakashi! Your not late!" Naruto said stating the obvious.

"No shit sherlock." This time Shikamaru, a strategist as well as long distance fighter with black eyes and brown hair up in a spiky pony tail said. Holding his girlfriend Ino in his arms.

Kakashi looked around to everyones face. "Everyone seems to be present." He seen his favorite pinkette in the group being held tightly by her husband. "As much as it pains me to say everyone, its time to leave."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, tears filling her eyes. He looked down to hear and kissed her deeply, and of course she returned the gesture.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura sniffled, not being able to reply. Sasuke realized this but continued his goodbye anyway. "I'll write you letters, and I'll look at your picture every single day. Your the only thing keeping me going Sakura. You don't even realize how much you mean to me." Sasuke looked dead into her eyes. "I love you."

Sakura tears flowed freely by this point. "I-I love you too, Sasuke-kun." A giant sob made her pause. "Please, please come back to me. Safe and sound."

"Of course I will." Sasuke said determined. "And when I do, we'll start a family."

Sakura smiled through tears, and kissed him once more. The two pulled apart noticing that they were the only two still saying goodbyes. Sasuke looked to her once again and gave her one last chaste kiss. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said meekly watching him painfully turn from her to join the rest of his team. She seen him turn once last time before they started out the gate.

_**End Chapter**_

I've just been in such a bad mood the past few days. So I decided to write a serious story. Please let me know if I should continue or not. Bad Teacher chapter 6 is halfway done, 16&P and SMI I haven't even started on their chapters but they will be updated this weekend as well. Hope you had a Merry Christmas, Ja Ne! Oh, and Momotaro is a tomato salad.

-HalieNichole23


End file.
